It is generally known to fabricate industrial pallets from sheets of thermoformable plastic material. In general, once the sheets are extruded, they are thermoformed into the appropriate shape and fused together, sometimes with reinforcing structures between the thermoformed and fused sheets for added rigidity. Examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,391,251, 5,043,296 and 5,404,829 wherein the inventor is Lyle H. Shuert, the inventor of the present pallet.